The Goddess of Destruction
by DanaCardinal
Summary: After overhearing her uncle's plan to collectively rape her in order for her to behave, Raven Potter explodes. What no one knew was that an obscurial had taken Raven as a host and fought back to protect her. What follows is a trail of blood and corpses as the obscurial kills everyone who tries to hurt her, Sirius and Remus. Rated M for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Dana: My best friend introduced me to the song that inspired this story. These are the lyrics: "Let me wish them all a happy birthday. Kiss them all goodnight. Now he chases me to my room, chases me to my room, chases me. In my black and red dress." Creepy huh? Warnings for graphic violence and a mention of sexual violence against a child. I don't own Harry Potter.**

 _Italics are thoughts._

 **Chapter 1**

13 year old Raven Potter was hungry, she had been told to go to her room without eating again. She hadn't even done anything wrong. All she wanted to do was go to Hogsmead with the rest of her class but Vernon had lost it when she asked and said she has to stay in her room. Raven's stomach rumbled loudly, she hadn't eat in three days and it was painful. She was desperate, she needed to eat or she'd get sick. This had happened in the past, Vernon and Petunia learned that she needed to eat at least three times a week in their eyes or she wouldn't be able to do anything productive. But, this had also taught Raven how to pick a lock and steal food without Petunia noticing that something had gone missing. It was like that woman counted everything in her kitchen.

Raven got up from her bed and very quietly opened her door. She shut it silently and moved into the kitchen slowly and silently. Making sure to avoid the creaky stair and floorboards, she slipped into the kitchen. Raven carefully adjusts her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she grabs her "meal".

Raven Potter was tall for her age and very slender with pale milky skin, messy, shoulder length ,voluminous black hair, emerald green eyes that shone with an ethereal light when she was angry or happy and a red lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. All in all, she was a very attractive young lady.

Raven finished her meal in complete silence, being careful not to let her aunt and uncle, who were in the next room, know she was eating in the kitchen. When she was done, she threw out the remains of her meal, making sure to bury the waste under a layer of trash in the bin before sneaking back upstairs. As she was leaving the kitchen, she heard Vernon mention her name. Curious, Raven decided to listen in on the conversation.

"I swear to you Pet, why are we even keeping the freak?" Vernon was asking

"I wish I knew Vernon, but that old man said she needs to stay here." Petunia told her husband

"Well, she had better behave during Marge's visit. Or there will be Hell to pay." Vernon said

"And if she doesn't behave?" Petunia asked

"Well Pet, don't tell anyone but if she doesn't behave, I'll wreck that little pink pussy of hers until she screams, until it bleeds and until she can't walk. Maybe that will teach her not to mention the freakishness ever again." Vernon said

Raven pulled back away from the door, stumbling a little. Rape. He was going to rape her. _No! No no no no no no no no! NO!_ Raven thought desperately. She was terrified, Vernon had often beat her but he'd never even mentioned the thought of raping her. Dudley had mentioned it in passing but had never made good on his threat. The fear tore itself at Raven's mind and magic. There had never been a time when she was more terrified. Her terror came to a head when the door burst open and Vernon tower over her. Raven saw his hand reaching out for her and her fear exploded. _NO!_ Raven thought desperately and then everything went white.

For Vernon and Petunia, Raven seemed to explode in black light. When the light faded, Raven's hair was standing up like she had stuck her finger in an electric socket. She was glowing sickly green light and her eyes were completely black. Like a disc in the middle of a lightning storm. She looked like the witches in fairy tales crossed with Agatha Prenderghast. Vernon and Petunia could only stare in horror. Petunia was the first one to scream, with Vernon joining in. They both began to run but Raven slammed the door shut on them.

"You're not going anywhere." Raven snarled

Raven thrust out a hand and sent both Vernon and Petunia flying into the wall. Vernon and Petunia began to scream again and Raven rolled her eyes.

"No more!" Raven snarled, her voice distorted and filled with hatred

"What are you doing freak?" Vernon demanded

"My name is RAVEN!" Raven roared

The shout rattled the walls and shattered the windows. Dudley came running down the stairs shouting:

"Mummy what's going on?"

"To long have I lived under this roof facing your hatred and your wrath when I have done nothing to deserve it aside being different that what you call normal. Well no more!" Raven shouted

"Now listen here freak, Petunia and I gave you food, clothes, Dudley's second bedroom and a roof over your head and this is how you thank us?" Vernon snarled

"SILENCE!" Raven bellowed before she silenced Vernon by ripping out his tongue "Yes, it is true you gave me those things but you never treated me like one of your own. You are supposed to be my family and not my masters, my tormentors or my jailers!"

Raven paused and took a breath, her anger soaring to new heights.

"And just now, I heard your plans to rape me Vernon, and for that, you will pay with your blood!" Raven roared

Her magic exploded outward. Dudley died first as he tried to run away. Raven lifted him from the floor before tossing him through the wall and into the kitchen. She picked up the toaster and dropped it into the sink which filled to the brim with water before grabbing Dudley's arm and shoving it into the electrified water. It was only due to Raven's magic did the electricity did not kill Dudley. A blender appeared next to the sink having been summoned by Raven's magic. Raven then proceeded to shove both of Dudley's hands into the blender, relinquishing in the anguished screams that came from her cousin. Once that was over, Raven put her cousin on the floor and picked up a bottle of lighter fluid. Pouring it over Dudley, she then lit him on fire. His screams filled the air as did the smell of burning flesh. She decided that she needed to finish off Dudley, the screaming would probably have the neighbours to call the constables. Raven's magic lifted one of the butcher knives from the knife block and slit his throat from ear to ear before she wrenched his head off and letting it fall to the ground.

When Raven returned to the living room, she decided that Petunia was next to die. Raven looked at her aunt, the woman who made her life a living Hell out of hatred for Raven's mother. The young girl decided Petunia deserved a special demise much like the whale who called himself Raven's uncle. Raven gently stroked Petunia's cheek and gave a feral smile.

"Why are you doing this freak?" Petunia spat

"Because I can." Raven said

She then thrust her hand forward and Petunia smashed through the window and into the gazebo. Raven stepped out into the back yard, the green glow making her look like a ghost in crappy horror movies. Raven's magic was in control now. She watched as her aunt struggled to get to her feet before Raven decided to send her flying into the wall again. But before Petunia hit the wall, Raven stopped her. Breaking Petunia's bones by having her crash into a wall wasn't good enough, Raven would do the job herself.

*CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!* rang through the night air as Raven flicked her wrist. The breaking of Petunia's bones were reminiscent of when Vernon broke Raven's own bones by throwing her in the cupboard. When Raven read the autopsy report, she would notice that the broken bones Petunia had were in the same place where her own bones had been broken. Once the bone breaking spree was finished Raven paused of a minute and sat down, she had no idea what to do next. She bit her thumbnail and looked around, there had to be something else she could do. The broken bones wouldn't kill Petunia, not alone. Raven then turned to the broken gazebo, it looked like a gallows. Raven felt a cruel smile flicker at her lips, perfect.

Raven ran for the hose, she might not have known how to create a noose but her magic guided her hands in the creation. She the picked up a large piece of broken timber and used her magic to make it levitate. She then went over to her aunt and picked her up effortlessly. Bringing Petunia over the the makeshift gallows, Raven slipped the noose around Petunia's neck and tightened it but didn't drop the timber. She turned to the broken glass on the lawn from where she had sent Petunia out of the window. Her magic transfigured the largest piece of broken glass into a deadly looking battle axe. Raven didn't say a word as she hacked her aunt's limbs off, ignoring the screams. Raven made sure to cauterize the wounds after she was done, she wanted Petunia to die slowly. Raven then stopped levitating the timber under Petunia's feet. She watched as Petunia writhed around trying futility to procure oxygen but soon she stilled.

Raven then turned to Vernon, her black eyes shining, as she returned to the living room. Transfiguring another piece of glass into a knife, Raven stood in front of Vernon. She trailed the knife across Vernon's face, an evil smile on her face. Raven's magic kept him pinned as Raven got down on her knees as her magic removed his trouser and his underpants. She gave an evil side before slicing his penis off. Vernon screamed loudly and Raven sneered. Her magic replaced the removed articles of clothing.

"Perhaps that will keep you from using that but don't worry Vernon, this is only the beginning." She said

Raven quickly cauterized the wound, she didn't want her uncle to die yet, she wasn't done with him yet. Raven took the time to throw Vernon around the living room, smashing him through furniture, walls and windows. Multiple of Vernon's bones were broken in the process. She then lifted her uncle to the ceiling and slammed him down hard on the floor, sending him crashing into the basement. Raven then jumped down the hole and landed on her feet. Raven lifted her uncle off the floor and transfigured a piece of the floor into one of the tables used to restrain prisoners who are about to undergo the lethal injection. Tying down Vernon, she began to peruse the many unused tools down there before selecting a pair of pliers. She then proceeded to rip Vernon's nails off.

She smiled as her uncle screamed, the black shine in her eyes growing with each nail that was removed. She then put the pliers down and picked up a small small mallet. She then proceeded to smash Vernon's hands and feet until all the bones were broken. Once she was done, Raven then proceeded to hack off his limbs and feed them through the wood chipper she had summoned. She then picked up the sledgehammer, Vernon was only able to whimper as Raven approached. The young girl didn't say a word as she raised the hammer and bashed Vernon's head in, she continued smashing for several minutes after he had died. It would take dental records to identify both Vernon and Dudley due to the violence committed onto their persons. Then she collapsed, her magic finally exhausting itself.

When Raven opened her eyes again, her head hurt and her mind was blank. She didn't remember anything. Sitting up, she looked around and almost threw up. There was blood covering her and all over the room. Her uncle's body strapped to a table and it was obvious he had been brutally murdered. Raven ran upstairs and came onto another horrifying sight. Her aunt was dead in the living room and her cousin was dead in the kitchen. Raven knew she couldn't stay there, so she ran up the stairs to her bedroom and grabbed her wand. She hid her trunk under her bed and let Hedwig loose, telling her to go to Ron's house. Raven then ran out of the house like a bat out of Hell. Raven had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was the one responsible for what happened but didn't know why.

Raven got as far as Magnolia Crescent before collapsing again. She pulled her knees up to her face and began to cry in fear. She slowing began to rock herself back and forth muttering over and over again:

"You're okay. They're dead. They can't hurt you."

She was broken out of her state by a familiar voice calling her name. Raven looked up and saw the familiar warm grey eyes of Sirius Black looking concerned.

"Siri?" Raven asked

"Raven. You remember me?" Sirius asked

"Of course Siri, you're my dogfather. My godfather." Raven said

"Yeah, I am Ray. What happened?" Sirius asked worried

Raven sobbed and flung herself into Sirius' arms. Sirius pulled his goddaughter close and held her tight. He was worried, she was covered in blood and clearly had been seriously traumatized.

"They're dead Siri. And I think I killed them." Raven said

"Who's dead?" Sirius asked

When Raven didn't answer, Sirius asked again:

"Hey, little bird, who's dead?"

"Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia. They're dead, I think I was the one who killed them." Raven sobbed

"It's okay. What do you mean you were with Petunia and Vernon Dursley, you were supposed to go to me, Remus, the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, the Tonks, Minerva, anyone except them." Sirius said

"I don't know. Dumbledore made me stay with them." Raven said "And I think I killed them."

"What happened?" Sirius asked

"I heard Vernon talking to Petunia. He said he was gonna rape me. Please don't make me repeat what he said please." Raven begged

"Hey, you don't have to repeat it. What happened next?" Sirius asked

"I was so scared. And then everything went white and when I woke up. Vernon was dead. Petunia was dead. Dudley was dead and I was covered in blood." Raven said sobbing

"It's okay Raven. Don't worry, you're okay." Sirius said rubbing her back "I'm glad Vernon Dursley is dead."

"Why?" Raven asked

"Because I'd have Padfoot rip him to shreds if he was still among the living." Sirius said

Raven sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Don't leave me. Please Siri. Don't leave." Raven begged

"It's okay Ray. I'm not leaving you." Sirius said "But we can't stay here. It's not safe for me or for you."

"Where can we go?" Raven asked

"I have an old apartment in London. We can hide there for the time being. Okay?" Sirius asked

"Okay." Raven said

Sirius helped Raven to her feet before taking her hand.

"We're going to apparate there, it'll be faster than walking. Okay?" Sirius asked

"Okay." Raven said

Sirius apparated them to his old apartment in London. He had bought it after he graduated from Hogwarts. He helped Raven get out of her bloodstained clothes and into a pair of clean pyjamas and onto the bed. Sirius gently stroked her feathery hair as Raven slept. It wasn't safe in England anymore. Not for him and certainly not for her, they needed to leave as soon as possible. Sirius internally debated on where to hide in his head as he fell asleep but he promised this to himself; Raven was to be kept safe at all costs.

 **And that's that for this chapter, I hope people enjoyed. Also, the song that helped inspire this story was Happy Birthday by The Birthday Massacre. So, read, like and maybe drop a review. And I'll see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nadia: Wow, treading into dark territory.

 **Dana: It's just getting started. I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 2**

Raven woke up to the smell of pancakes, she blinked open her eyes and saw that she wasn't in her old room anymore, she was in a warm bed in an unfamiliar place. I wave of memories washed over her, the threat of rape, the black out, waking up to find the Dursleys massacred and finding Sirius. Sirius. Raven shot upright in bed and looked around, Sirius was nowhere to be seen. She scrambled out of bed and into the small kitchen to see her godfather flipping pancakes. Raven felt her shoulders slump and slid to the floor in relief.

"Hey little bird. You want pancakes?" Sirius asked

"It wasn't a dream." Raven said

"No, it wasn't. How did you sleep?" Sirius asked

"Peacefully. I've never had pancakes." Raven said

"Well, I hope you like these. I'm not the best cook on the planet but I'm acceptable. Your mom was a fantastic cook though. Your dad, well, Lily wouldn't trust him to make pop-tarts without supervision." Sirius said with a laugh

Raven giggled and sat down before starting on her pancakes.

"Was he really that bad of a cook?" Raven asked

"Yes. Honestly, I remember one time when he tried to make a romantic meal for Lily. Let's just say that they had to go out to eat because the kitchen was in dire need of repairs." Sirius said

"Oh dear." Raven said

"Yeah, that was what Remus said when he found out." Sirius said

"Remus?" Raven asked

"Another friend of your parents. I doubt you've seen him since you were a baby though." Sirius said

There was silence in the small kitchen. Neither Raven nor Sirius knew what to talk about next. Sirius decided to broach the issue about what happened the night before.

"Raven, do you think you could tell me what happened last night? I don't want to hear about what Vernon said, I just want to know if you felt anything odd or weird before everything went white, as you said." Sirius said seeing the panic on her face

The panic seemed to fall off Raven's face, she took a deep, measured breath before saying:

"Okay. I don't really remember much. I was scared and thought I was going to get hurt. And my head and wrists felt funny and then; white. All white. I couldn't hear or see, I wasn't even aware I was moving around. And when I opened my eyes..." Raven trailed off

"What do you mean your head and wrists felt funny?" Sirius asked "Did they hurt or did they feel tingly?"

"Tingly, like when I was locked outside in the middle of winter for 40 minutes because Petunia, Vernon and Dudley weren't home when I got back from school." Raven said

"Anything else?" Sirius asked in a forced calm, he was really glad that the Dursleys were dead

"No. That's it." Raven said

There was silence in the small kitchen, Sirius had a niggling thought in the back of his mind that he really didn't want to consider, an obscurial. Obscurials were practically unheard of, the only way Sirius knew about them was because he found a couple of references to them when he was younger. They were scary, parasites who latch on to a person's repressed magic causing them to have uncontrollable bursts of magic that wreak havoc on a place and there was one case when several people had been killed by an obscurial in the United States back in the 1920s. Usually, an obscurial attaches itself to a person who is violently abused and represses their magic and when the person reach a state of intense fear or anger, the obscurial will reveal itself. And considering Raven's history with the Dursleys, the likelihood that she was an obscurial was incredibly high.

Sirius decided he needed to tread carefully around Raven, if she was an obscurial, making her angry or upset could be dangerous. If she was an obscurial, he needed to be able to remove the parasite without killing her. He remembered that Newt Scamander had tried to remove one but the child had died. Sirius then was then struck with an idea, most wizards had no clue how to remove obscurials because they knew so little. But the native people of Canada, New Zealand, Australia on the other hand knew how to remove an obscurial safely.

"I don't want to stay here." Raven said

"I know, I don't want to either. England isn't safe, I never got a trial and you allegedly killed three people. That and I think you might be an obscurial." Sirius said

"An obscurial? What's that?" Raven asked

'It's a dangerous parasite that latches itself onto the repressed magic of an abused child. They are incredibly dangerous and when that person is really angry or upset, that persons magic will lash out and do a lot of damage." Sirius explained

"Am I an obscurial?" Raven asked scared

"Possibly, we have no way of telling. But don't worry, as long as you remain calm, nothing will happen. Now then, how do you feel about New Zealand?" Sirius asked

Raven smiled brightly,she had always wanted to go there.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good week. First Sirius Black breaks out of prison and then Vernon, Dudley and Petunia Dursley are murdered. Not to mention that Raven is also missing. Fudge wanted to pin the blame on Sirius black but according to an unspeakable who was on scene, Black's magical signature was nowhere to be found. The only magic that had been used was by, well, he wasn't sure. The unspeakable said that it felt like Raven's but it wasn't hers at the same time.

Dumbledore knew he needed to find Raven Potter, she was the only one who could stop Voldemort. The prophecy girl was everything he had hoped she'd be when she came to Hogwarts. Quiet, soft spoken, kept to herself, shy, desperate for some form of affection, a perfectly malleable puppet. She was everything he needed her to be. If anything, Dumbledore was happy with the way she turned out. Had she been raised by the Longbottoms, Remus Lupin or Heaven forbid, Sirius Black, she would be less willing to face her death at the hands of Voldemort. No, she needed to be beaten down and malleable to die at the hands of Voldemort for the best of the Wizarding World and the greater good.

Of course, he needed to find Raven first. But finding her would be extremely difficult, what ever happened to Raven at the Dursleys had fried the instruments he used to keep track of her whereabouts, her health, the horcrux in her head, etc... But now, those instruments were completely useless, he'd have to find her the old fashioned way, through legwork. And he was not looking forwards to that at all. Or maybe he didn't need to do the legwork, he could leave that to Lupin. Yes, he'd let Lupin handle looking for Raven.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Remus Lupin sighed, it had been a week since Raven went missing and Dumbledore had asked him to look for her. Remus had been suspicious right off the bat, he had lost a lot of trust in Dumbledore when the man had informed him is not so nice terms that having a werewolf around Raven would be dangerous. Dragon dung, he was only dangerous once a month, that was all. Remus only took the job of looking for Raven so that when he found her, they could leave for somewhere that was more pro werewolf rights than England, like Australia or New Zealand.

He was passing by a shop that sold passports when he heard a female voice saying:

"Gary Oldman? Really Siri?"

"What? It was the first thing that came to mind. I kinda like the name Gary." A familiar male voice said

Remus moved closed to the speakers and there was Raven and Sirius. Raven was holding onto Sirius' hand and seemed rather calm. Remus noted that she did not seem to be under any form of spell or potion. But Raven was still in danger, this man was responsible for the deaths of her parents and Remus was not going to let Sirius keep Raven with him. Remus followed Raven and Sirius to a small cafe and watched as Raven sat outside while Sirius went inside. He came back out a few minutes later holding two cups and two paper bags. He put one cup and a paper bag down in front of Raven before sitting down himself.

"Gary and Raven Oldman. People are going to be looking at us funny." Raven said

"Would you rather go by our former names?" Sirius asked

"I'll take Oldman over your first suggestion, Laundry." Raven said

"It was Landry but they do sound kinda similar." Sirius said

Sirius lifted the cup so he could take a sip of his hot chocolate. That was when he spotted Remus and stopped dead. Remus took his chance and strode over to Raven and Sirius. He stopped in front of Sirius and said in a low threatening voice:

"Give my one reason why I shouldn't hand over your sorry ass to the aurors to royal son of a bitch."

Raven who had heard Remus' threat looked at him horrified before crying out:

"NO!"

Remus looked at Raven like she had eight heads. The girl looked terrified of loosing Sirius.

"Raven, this man betrayed your parents, he sold them out to Voldemort. He killed your aunt, uncle and cousin. And you don't want me to turn him in?" Remus asked

confused

"Not me! It wasn't me for God's sake." Sirius muttered under his breath

"You don't know anything. You know nothing. I think I was the one to kill Vernon and Petunia." Raven said

"What?" Remus asked

"I don't know, I just found her traumatized and covered in blood last week." Sirius said

"I don't remember what happened. I just don't." Raven said

"But... but... what?" Remus stammered

"Oh do sit down Remus. You'll want to be sitting down for this anyway." Sirius said

"I'll get you a hot chocolate and a chocolate croissant." Raven said getting up and grabbing Sirius' wallet

Remus stood there, his mouth wide open, gaping. He realized that he must look like a fish so he sat down and closed his mouth.

"Okay." Remus said

"What size do you want? Small, medium or large?" Raven asked

"Any." Remus said

"I'll get you a large." Raven said

"Think you can get me a cookie too?" Sirius asked

"Haven't you had enough junk food?" Raven asked

"I've only had three." Sirius whined

Remus turned to Raven and asked:

"Did he have anything else Raven?"

"He also had two brownies." Raven said rolling her eyes

She then spun on her heel and went inside. Remus reached over and swatted Sirius upside the head.

"Sirius! I swear your sweet tooth is worse than mine." Remus said

"Remus, I literally just got out of Azkaban and reunited with Raven, can't I indulge a little?" Sirius asked with a pout

"Speaking of Azkaban, how the Hell did you get out?" Remus asked

"I didn't. A big puppy did." Sirius said with a grin

A cup of hot chocolate and a chocolate croissant being set down in front of him, startling Remus but he didn't show it. He picked up the pastry and took a bite.

"Big puppy... you turned into a Padfoot. Still doesn't explain why you escaped." Remus said

"Have you seen the papers recently. The Weasleys won a lot of gold and went off to Egypt. And there's a certain someone that we know very well sitting on their second youngest child's shoulder." Sirius explained

It didn't really take very long for Remus to figure out who Sirius was talking about.

"Peter's dead Sirius, you killed him." Remus snapped

He finished his sentence only to have Raven shove an old edition of the Daily Prophet in his face. He pulled back a little to look at the paper. On the front cover was a picture of the Weasley family and sitting on the youngest son's shoulder was a rat. A familiar rat. A familiar rat that was missing a toe. Remus felt his heart sink, he was staring at a very alive Peter Pettigrew. Remus looked up in horror.

"Oh my God. He's alive." Remus whispered

Sirius simply nodded looking grim. Remus reached out and placed his hand on Sirius'.

"Oh God. Sirius, I am so sorry." Remus whispered

"Heh... it looked pretty bad didn't it Remus?" Sirius asked

"Yes, I was convinced for the longest time about your guilt. I'm so sorry." Remus said

Raven let out a quiet moan of pain and rested her head on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius looked over and gently placed one hand on Raven's head and asked:

"Raven, everything okay?"

Raven didn't answer and moan again. Sirius felt his goddaughter shudder and watched her pull her legs against her chest and start rocking back and forth. Sirius can feel magic begin to crackle through the air. Sirius knew instantly that bringing up Peter might not have been a really good idea.

"Shit, Remus, help me. We need to calm her down and calm her down now. If we don't calm her down, there's going to be an explosion." Sirius said

"What? Explosion? Sirius what's going on?" Remus asked standing up

Both Sirius and Remus watched Raven's magic whip and crackle through the air. Sirius turned to Remus and said frantically:

"Look, I think she might have an obscurial hanging onto her but I don't think it's reached the point where it'll kill her. But if we don't calm her down now, there will be an explosion people are going to get hurt or worse."

"Obscurial?" Remus asked horrified

"He let my mother die! He let my father die!" Raven said, her voice harsh and angry

Sirius looked at Remus and said:

"Yes, an obscurial. Now help me."

"Of course." Remus said nodded

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him." Raven snarled, her eyes turning black

It didn't really take long for both men to figure out who she was talking about.

"She's probably talking about Peter. Shit, I should have waited until later until bringing him up." Sirius said

Remus placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder and said:

"She was going to find out eventually."

He reaches out and gently places his hand on Raven's cheek.

"I know little one, I know. I want to kill him too. We'll catch him this time but we need you to calm down or someone will could get hurt." Remus said

"Yeah, before we leave for New Zealand, we'll get him this time." Sirius said

"Promise?" Raven asked

"Promise." Remus said

Raven's magic receded and Raven passed out onto Sirius. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Okay, let's get you home little bird. Remus, you coming?" Sirius asked

"Why wouldn't I? An escaped criminal, a werewolf and an obscurial. What could possibly go wrong?" Remus asked with a sigh "Sirius, how are we going to get out of here without someone thinking we're kidnapping Raven?"

"Leave that to me." Sirius said

He passed Raven into Remus' arms and sprinted across the street and to the far side. Remus couldn't see where Sirius went but he definitely heard Sirius' bellow of:

"FREE BEER!"

"That works." Remus muttered as every single person looked towards the bellow. Remus ran after Sirius when the man passed by the cafe. Once they got to Sirius' apartment, Sirius had Remus put Raven into her bed. Once they were out of her room, Remus turned to Sirius and asked:

"Free beer?"

"What? I was a cheery, drunk muggle dude." Sirius said grinning

"I'll give you points for creativity. Now, Raven's an obscurial?" Remus asked

"It was the damned Dursleys." Sirius snarled storming into the kitchen, Remus hot at his heels.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked

"How well do you think you can keep your lunch down?" Sirius asked darkly

"I think I can handle it." Remus said

Sirius sighed and sat down, Remus sat down as well. Sirius took a deep breath and blew some hair out of his face.

"Okay, the first thing you need to understand about obscurials is that they form when a child is so violently abused that they will suppress your magic. And when a particularly harsh "apex" happens to the child, the final result is the parasite forming. Because obscurials are essentially parasites feeding off the child's suppressed magic." Sirius explained

"And what was the "apex" for Raven?" Remus asked

"I'm not really sure, when I found her, she had her knees pulled up to her chest and was crying at the side of the road. From what she told me, that fat pig Vernon Dursley was going to rape her." Sirius said darkly

"What?!" Remus shouted

"That was what she told me when I found her. She was also covered in blood; I don't think any of it was hers though, but still. And she thinks she was the one that killed them but she doesn't remember what happened." Sirius said grimly

"Holy crap." Remus muttered

"Yeah, I just wonder if anyone knew about the abuse. She did mention that she has two friends at school." Sirius said

"Maybe, do you know who her friends are?" Remus asked

"She didn't say, she doesn't really talk about school but I think one of her friends is a Weasley." Sirius said

"Could her Weasley friend be one of the youngest two?" Remus asked

"Probably, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley are either Raven's age or close to her age." Sirius said

"And Raven's other friend?" Remus asked

"She didn't say but when I went back to Privet Drive to grab her trunk, I found an unfinished letter to someone named Hermione Granger on the desk in her old room." Sirius said

There was a beat of silence throughout the small kitchen.

"Sirius, are you and Raven planning on leaving England?" Remus asked

"Do you really think we can afford to stick around Remus? If certain people found out what happened to Raven and why, she won't just be treated as a freakshow, she could also be used as a weapon by certain someones. And you can bet that there would be a new anti muggle bill out before the weekend is up." Sirius snarled

"You're right, Goddammit you're right. Where are you two planning on going?" Remus asked

"New Zealand. Nice, small, safe and far away. Not to mention Raven always wanted to got there." Sirius said proudly "And it's pro werewolf rights. But I also happen to know someone who might be able to remove the obscurial safely."

"But won't that kill her? It's her magic come to life in a twisted way." Remus said worriedly

"I never said anything about ordinary wizards Remus. The native people of New Zealand have been dealing with obscurials for far longer than we have." Sirius said

"Well, if it is possible..." Remus trailed off before smiling "We better catch a plane to get there. Getting our hands on an international portkey is simply asking for trouble."

"I know, portkeying with an obscurial is asking for trouble. You have a passport?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, it's a lot easier to get housing in the muggle world being what I am if you know what I mean." Remus said

"That's good, you'll need it if you want to come with us. And from now on, you'll be staying with me and Raven until we leave." Sirius declared

Remus smiled happily and Sirius smiled as well.

"I missed you." Sirius said

"I missed you too" Remus said "What's Raven like, I never saw her again after James and Lily died. Dumbledore wouldn't let me, said I was too "dangerous" to be around her." Remus said

Sirius snarled out a violent curse.

"Damn that man. I'm still sorting through what's been caused by the damage and what's her acting normally but she does have a protective streak. You saw her lecturing me on my eating habits." Sirius said, his lips twitching

"Yeah. Quick question, what would Dumbledore do if he found out Raven was an obscurial?" Remus asked

"I don't know and that's part of the problem." Sirius said grimly

"Define part of the problem." Remus said

"I don't know what he'll do. He's become somewhat unpredictable since that stupid prophecy thing started up." Sirius said

"If you want my opinion, I don't think it's a good idea if Dumbledore finds out about the obscurial problem." Remus said

"You might be right. It's not like I can write him a letter eh Remus?" Sirius asked

"I know but we'll figure something out." Remus said

"For Raven." Sirius said

"For Raven." Remus said

There was a brief pause in the conversation before Remus started chuckling.

"Lily would be so pissed if she knew the Dursleys were "taking care" of Raven." Remus said

"Yeah, she'd go ballistic." Sirius said

"If the Dursleys aren't in Hell, Lily must be making their afterlife Hell." Remus said

"I don't have any doubt about that at all." Sirius said

There was another pause in the conversation before Remus asked seriously:

"What are we going to do about Peter?"

"I gotta think. If I don't, I'll get angry and charge like I did last time. And that will make me look more guilty than they already think I am. I really need to think about this." Sirius said

"Agreed, that last plan of yours was a complete disaster. We'll have to lure him out." Remus said

"How? He's a coward and has been hiding comfortably for years. What would he risk it for?" Sirius asked with a snort

Remus rubbed his chin before suggesting:

"Perhaps we can go to Diagon Alley the same day as the Weasleys with you as Padfoot. It might scare him into running."

"Possibly." Sirius said

"But we make sure Raven isn't with us when you do that. Peter might transform back and try to kill her." Remus said

"Or she'll kill him. According to the muggle news papers, she really did some severe damage to the Dursleys when she killed them." Sirius said worried

"That too." Remus said "Peter wouldn't be able to get in here would he?"

"It's doubtful. The wards I put up won't let anyone in who has the dark mark." Sirius said

"Good, one less thing we have to worry about. Now all we have to worry about is Raven, Dumbledore, Fudge, Umbridge, a few death eaters, catching Peter and some dementors. Perfect." Remus sighed

"We're just not fated for easy lives are we?" Sirius asked

"Nope." Remus said shaking his head

 **And done. That's it for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed. I'm going to be slowing down a little due to exam season. A lot of the dialogue was conceived between myself and my best friend TheGirlWithFarTooManyIdeas, so a big shout out and thank you to her. So read, like and review please and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
